


Home Alone

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec comes home to find Magnus relaxed after a day at work.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, so now you have fluff. That is all.

There is soft music playing and the lights are down low. And as Alec breathes in the scent of whatever it is Magnus is cooking, he's struck by the idea that Magnus really knows how to set the scene. Alec walks through the apartment smiling at the candles dotted everywhere then comes to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, not even having taken the time to shrug out of his jacket after arriving home from work. Magnus is humming to himself, one hand giving a lazy stir of whatever it is in the pan that smells so delicious as his other skims over what Alec presumes is a recipe book.

Alec smiles to himself, watching the slight sway of Magnus' hips as whatever lyrics he's mumbling along to, that he can't make out a word of, seem to call him to dance. It's only when Magnus reaches for his glass of wine that he has to turn a little, and realizes he's being studied, spinning around in surprise.

"Alexander. I didn't even hear the door."

"I guess not," Alec agrees, stepping closer and immediately looping his arms around Magnus' waist. "Hi."

"Hello," Magnus replies, one hand up to wrap around Alec's arm as he leans in for a kiss in greeting.

This is the best thing to come home to. Magnus, truly at his most at ease, wearing soft lounge pants and a plain faded t-shirt Alec knows no one would ever believe Magnus owned if he were to tell them. He's free of jewelry, and makeup, even his nails without their usual color. But it's the beautiful cat eyes blinking back at him that tells Alec just how relaxed Magnus truly is.

On evenings like this one, when they can shut out everything else of their day, they curl up together free of any of the usual armor they tend to wear around other people. Dropping the walls that prevent the wrong people from getting too close, and truly being themselves. They are just Magnus, and Alec, not High Warlocks or Heads of Institutes. Just two people who want to indulge in each other and think of nothing more than that.

"What are you making?" Alec asks, nodding to the stove as Magnus hands him his wine for him to take a sip.

"Well. It involves coconut, chicken, and chili. Though I don't remember what it might be called; I must have spilled something on the recipe, because its title is blurred."

"It smells great," Alec says, hand splayed on Magnus' back as he nods for him to follow to the stove.

"How does it taste?" Magnus asks, dipping in a spoon then holding it out for Alec to try.

"Delicious. Like everything you make."

Magnus' smile is a reward for his compliment, his kiss a _thank you_ , and the softness of his arm draped around him the best welcome home. Alec gently grips his chin to lean in to kiss him again, then nods towards the bedroom.

"I'll just get changed."

"Take your time. The table is set, and dinner needs perhaps another twenty minutes or so."

"You don't need me to do anything?" Alec asks, already shrugging out of his jacket and rolling his neck, earning him a squeeze to the back of it that he leans in to for how good it feels.

"Not a thing. Just come back and tell me about your day."

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms again, jacket discarded on one of the counters. He takes his time to study his eyes, never tiring of watching the amber color shimmering and changing before him, softening one moment then intensifying the next.

That Magnus shares this part of himself with him so openly, and honestly, so that Alec feels like he knows his every thought, is something precious, and worth cherishing. Alec leans in to first kiss over the left, and then the right, nuzzling against his cheek before pulling back to smile, sure he'll never get enough of seeing how happy this smallest of gestures makes Magnus every time he does it.

Their dinner is bubbling on the stove, that soft music continues to play in the background. Yet Alec is aware of little else at all. Aside from this beautiful man happily held in his arms smiling back at him so full of love that Alec aches for it. He wraps Magnus up in a hug, drops a kiss and an _I love you_ into his neck, and promises to be back soon. Excited for their evening home alone together to really start.


End file.
